Order Up!
by Yandere Neko
Summary: You'd think that dining with waiters and restaurateurs with hot accents would be awesome, right? Well think again. A collection of fast-food and countries that it comes from. Rated T, may contain some cursing.  CHAPTER 1-Romano's Pizzeria


Title: Order Up! A fast-food collection!

Anime: Hetalia: Axis Powers

Summary: You'd think that dining with waiters and restaurateurs with hot accents would be awesome, right? Well think again. A collection of fast-food and countries that it comes from. Rated T, may contain some cursing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. But I wish I did…SO BADLY. (WARNING: England/America/Prussia/Greece/Sweden fangirl here. XD)

A/N: How did this come to be? Well, I'll tell you simply-a role-play. My friend sent me a picture of a pizzeria in a mall called "Romano's Pizzeria and Pasta". Of course, my friend and I being total Hetalia fans, we made a role-play based on it. So here it is. Oh, and before you read. If you dislike this story, please, please, don't leave hateful comments. If you do, I will NOT hesitate to delete them. If you have any constructive criticism, please post it. Reviews are love! Now, please I hope you enjoy, and yes, there is more to come.

_Romano's Pizzeria_

Spotting the neon sign, I looked over to my friend. "Let's just get some pizza." she suggested. I nodded, we were both hungry for food and pizza could always help. The sign read 'Romano's pizzeria'. Knowing that most pizza places are good, we looked at the selection they had. The cheese pizza seemed to catch my attention the most. Then, before I could say anything, a voice cut through the air. "What do you want?" a heavy Italian accent accompanied the words, making it a bit difficult to understand the person. He had dark brown hair, the part to the right of his head and an unruly curl protruding from the parting. His green orbs narrowed for a moment and then traveled up and down, judging me.

I looked down to the food, thinking that I possibly want something else. "Hmm…" I mumbled in deep thought. Should I get the thin-crusted pizza, or the regular one? The Italian crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath. _"Hurry up..!" _Was what he said, he said it a bit loudly. I glared up at him and pointed to the regular pizza. "One slice please." I managed to say in a polite tone even though this employee was making it tough to do so. "About time! Here, go to the counter." He shoved the slice to me and nodded over to the register where a jolly-looking brunette stood, humming contently. I walked over to the other male. "Eh, sona?" he said, I raised an eyebrow. This one had messy dark brown hair, and noticeably slightly tanned skin.

I then looked over to the other employee, the one who yelled at me. What great service. After comparing them, looked back to the male in front of me. "Uh, what? Sorry…can you say that again?" I asked, giving him an unsure look. The man just then shook his head and smiled at me. "Would you like some churros with that?" he questioned. I could hear a Spanish accent in his voice. It wasn't a Mexican-Spanish accent though, it was an authentic Spanish accent, from Spain. I placed my hand on my chin, and then fixed my glasses, indicating that I was in thought. "Hmm.." I said, thinking. I finally came to my conclusion, shrugging, I nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll have one." I spoke. He added the slice of pizza and the one churro together and looked up at me.

The Italian then broke in. "Why'd you take so long?" he glared at me. I gave him a sharp glare as the Spaniard at the counter spoke once more. "Would you like extra sugar on that?" he questioned, I ignored the other rude employee altogether. Why would I involve myself with an asshole? I shook my head no to the other man, looking at my pizza. It was going to get cold. The Spanish man then blinked. "Are you sure, _senorita_?" he asked. The other brunette rolled his eyes. "Pedo-" he mumbled, just enough to hear him. I once more ignored the remark he have the Spaniard and watched him with my dark brown eyes. "Si." I answered back in Spanish. He nodded and smiled at me again. "And your total comes to $999," he laughed slightly.

My mouth fell open and looked at him in disbelief. "What! That can't be true!" I demanded. I didn't care about the short line behind me though. I kept my attention on the man in front of me. He then smiled at me, this time though, the smile wasn't quite friendly…it looked lustful. "Si, unless you're considering a "bargain" _conmigo_ (with me)~." The other then glared over to the flirting Spaniard. "That's it! Antonio, you're off the register for today and your total is $3. Now pay and leave!" he yelled at me again, in which I just paid and left with my food. "And good riddance! May I take your frickin' order?" the Italian said to another customer. "_Adios, mi amour_~ (Good bye my love~)" I heard the Spanish one coo after me. I got back to my seat when I heard the other yelling at the Spaniard. "_Sta zitto!_ (Shut up!)" I simply laughed and started to eat my pizza. A few moments later, my friend came back with McDonald's. "Hey, the line was long so I went to McDonald's." she explained. I sighed and just shook my head, my dark brown curls swaying along with my movements. "Oh, alright." I said in between bites. The pizza was good, but then I remembered I needed a drink. Damnit.


End file.
